Snowdrop's New School (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Snowdrop's New School. One day, Princess Yuna woke up from bed. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Snowdrop. What're you doing? Snowdrop: Just reading. Princess Yuna: (puzzled) But how can you read when you're blind? Snowdrop: I thought if I could see what I'm ready, I'd learn. Princess Yuna: (gets an idea) I have a better idea, Why don't I take you to school? Princess Celestia: Yuna! Princess Luna: Time for School! Princess Yuna: All right! Soon, Yuna and spoke with her mother and aunt. Princess Yuna: Mama, Aunt Celestia. Can Snowdrop go to school with me? I wanted to show her how to read despite her blindness. Princess Luna: I see no reason why not, Yuna. I'll pack some lunch for her. Princess Celestia: I always knew you'd make a huge difference in Equestria and the next, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Later, Yuna packed her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, history and math book on her saddlebag. She even packed her each four food group: Sandwich group, milk group, fruit group and Candy group. Snowdrop was getting ready for her first day of school. Soon, Luna packed her lunch. Princess Luna: There. I packed your lunch up. Just like Yuna, I packed some sandwich group, milk group, fruit group and Candy group. Snowdrop: Thank you, Luna. Princess Luna: You're welcome. Then, The Knight Bus came just in time. Princess Solarna: Come on, Baby sister! Princess Luna: The Knight Bus is here! Princess Yuna: Coming! Princess Celestia: Goodbye, Yuna. You and Snowdrop have a wonderful time at school. Princess Yuna: Thank you. As Yuna and Snowdrop hop aboard, Misako was driving the Knight Bus. Misako: Hello there. Tyrone: Welcome to the Knight Bus. Princess Yuna: Misako, Tyrone, What're you two doing here? Misako: Got a call from Wallace who sends me to go and pick up your friends. Dipper Pines: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Ready. Tyrone: Take her away, Misako. This is gonna be a very bumpy ride! Misako: Okay, Everyone. Hold on. And the Knight Bus took off and heads straight to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. At last, The Bus stops at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Misako: Well, Here we are. Snowdrop: Thanks for the lift. Misako: You're welcome. As the class got off the bus, There was Principal Hardscrabble waiting at the entrance. Principal Hardscrabble: Greetings! Princess Yuna: Hi, Principal Hardscrabble. This is Snowdrop, This is her first day at the school. Snowdrop: Hello. Principal Hardscrabble: Welcome to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Princess Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Thank you. Principal Hardscrabble: Now then, If you come with me for a minute, We'll have your new Vice Principal, Jane Kangaroo sign in for your first day at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. When Snowdrop arrived at the office, Jane Kangaroo was there timing some punctualities from the students. Snowdrop: I'm ready, Jane. Jane Kangaroo: Good. (shows Snowdrop the ignition) If you'll sign your signature here, We'll let you get started on your first day of Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Snowdrop: I can't write, I'm too blind to see where I can write. Jane Kangaroo: (palm faces) I was afraid of this. Principal Hardscrabble: It's alright, Snowdrop. I'll help you with that. With that said, Principal Hardscrabble helped her with her drawing. Principal Hardscrabble: Now, You may proceed in class with your sister and friends. Snowdrop: Thank you, Principal Hardscrabble. Later, Yuna and Snowdrop even met with Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles and Wendolene Ramsbottom. Princess Yuna: Hi, Wallace. Hi, Gromit. Hi, Fluffles. Hi, Wendolene. Wallace: Hello there, Yuna. Gromit: (waves hello) Wendolene Ramsbottom: I can see you've brought your sister as a new student. Snowdrop: It's my first day here thank to Yuna. Wallace: That's great to hear. During class, All of Yuna's friends made Snowdrop feel welcome here including Gosalyn Mallard and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot. Nyx: I feel very welcome here. Snowdrop: Me too, Nyx. Wallace: Alright, Class. It's time we give Nyx, Gosalyn Mallard and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot a pleasant welcome to the school, Especially Snowdrop. Gosalyn Mallard: Glad to be here, Wallace. Honker Muddlefoot: Yeah. What do you think, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: I think it's nice. Gromit: (gently patted Snowdrop in the back) Princess Yuna: You're gonna love it here, Snowdrop. I guarantee it. Just before science class starts, Jules and Verne Brown were to introduce Snowdrop to their father, Doc Emmett Brown. Jules Brown: Father, You remember Snowdrop. Correct? Doc Emmett Brown: Correct, My son. Verne Brown: Snowdrop's the new student here at Canterlot High, Dad. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225